Bathtime
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: Hajime comes to work early when he notices #15 doing something very unexpected in the guard's bathroom.


**My very first Nanbaka fic super excited I really hope that you all like it!**

* * *

#15 makes Hajime's life a living hell.

With his many jailbreaking attempts that he makes in a day! It's a wonder Hajime is able to get any work done. He never signed up for this shit. Nowhere in the job description that it said that during your working hours you must capture and then return your escaping inmate at all hours of the day to the point that your blood sugar will reach the main the land! He would have shoved that contract down their throats then proceed to slowly torture them, chop them up into itty bitty pieces then throw it out to sea where they will never be seen again and then proceed to tell them to fuck themselves. So yeah they didn't and now Hajime was stuck here doing this bullshit.

"Sorry to inform you supervisor but #15 has escaped his cell again," Seitaru regretfully informs Hajime, "again." Hajime growled before standing from his desk that was covered with stacks of papers that needed to get done that the Warden had instructed him to complete, "this is the third time today!" Hajime growled before storming out of the office.

"My my #15 sure likes his exercise indeed he is a true Japanese man!" Yamato laughed merrily with no care in the world that his supervisor practically left the office with murderous intentions.

"I don't think he sees it that way sir" Seitaru stated smiling nervously.

The supervisor was back within 15 minutes grumbling angrily to himself and his murderous aura was twice as big once he returned, causing Seitaru to instantly be on edge and nervous knowing that Hajime is too furious to interact with unless you want to die first. But ever the oblivious one, "how is #15 doing sir?" Yamato asked once Hajime sat down at his desk.

Seitaru can practically see a vein pop up beneath his skin on his forehead, he immediately took that as a sign to take cover as he backed away as far as he could to the corner of the room to avoid the line of fire. "How do you think it went!" Hajime yelled, "it went how it always does. You would think when I agreed to take building 13 and become its supervisor, I thought the only thing that I would ever have to do was beat the crap out of anyone who gets out of line but no! The only one who ever does is room 13! And the only thing that seems to go on in this place is constantly running after a snot nose brat whose treating this PRISON like its a playground!"

Seitaru was practically shuddering in the corner while Yamato, ever the idiot, laughed it off before leaving to do more training and Seitaru, not wanting to be in the same room as an overly aggressive supervisor practically ran from the room with the tall tale that there was something that he needed to do.

By the end of the day #15 made two more escapes that Seitaru decided to handle himself fearing that his supervisor might just kill #15 while destroying the building in the process if he were to find out about them. Luckily it was successful because Hajime was too focused on being angry while completing his avalanche of paperwork to have noticed, to which Seitaru was grateful that the supervisor's workaholic tendencies came in handy this time.

Even though the breaking out was still unnoticed, the angry expression on the supervisor's face while carrying a mountain of papers as he was going home for the night was still there. Seitaru prayed that he will be in a better mood tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fat chance! Seitaru was going to pray tonight.

* * *

Turns out Hajime could hardly get any sleep last night since he wanted to get as much work done so he doesn't have to do it the next day. Though he swears that he has done a great lot of it, it still looks like there were still more to do. Not to mention when he finally was able to go to sleep that night his dreams were filled with annoying inmates that kept breaking out of their cells with him chasing #15 down the never-ending corridor while #15 was there mocking and laughing at him. Hajime knew that once he got his hands on him that #15 was as good as dead but couldn't seem to catch him. And then he knew when he woke up that night, just hours before dawn and no hope of falling back to sleep, that he had a nightmare.

Oh how he fucking hated #15, maybe this Christmas if he asked the warden very nicely, he could strangle the hell out #15 and then beat the shit out of him as a gift for all the bullshit that the inmate has put him through.

Since there was no hope of falling back to sleep and just three hours before needing to go to work, he decided to get ready, take his mountain of paperwork, and a coffee to go so he can get an early start on the paperwork this morning. And as a bonus wouldn't have to hear his brother complaining about working on their coffee table nor Yamato's annoying upbeat chatter so early in the morning.

It took him about an hour before getting to building 13 but before he could get to his office, instinct told him to swing by room 13.

And boy did he not need that so early in the morning. Hajime growled, '#15 is not in his cell again!' he could see #69, #11, and #25 sleeping soundly if not noisily in their cell while #15's bed covers were pushed back as if someone was getting out of bed.

Hajime didn't need this bullshit so early in the morning! He just got here and hours before his shift even began and he was already having to look for a missing inmate at this time of the morning. Well, it would seem that Christmas was coming early because he was gonna beat the living shit out of #15 once he found him. He thought that his first guess in finding #15 was to check the night duty room where he slept last time when the inmate so happened to decide that he rather sleep there rather than in his cell. But it would give Hajime a chance to drop off his paperwork if the inmate so happens to not be there and then go investigate elsewhere.

Once he entered the room he didn't bother turning on the lights since his arms were full and just as he was about to place his papers on top of his desk he saw light streaming out from a slightly opened door that leads to the guards very lavished bathroom in case any of them was going to be working late they can take a shower then go back to work.

Hajime thought that one of the night guards had left the light on, so as he approached the door he heard a very familiar voice and the sounds of watering splashing. 'WHAT!' Hajime immediately peeked through the door into the room to not only to see #15 sitting on the bathroom floor but he was washing Kuu in a small cat tub. This piqued his interest, to say the least, but somewhat annoyed him that he was here at this hour when any of the night guards can come in at any moment and see him here. He wanted to charge in there and demand answers when a thought came to mind, when was the last time that Hajime had the time to clean Kuu? Sure Hajime always puts food out for him just in case he gets hungry and sometimes when he's not to busy he'll change the kitty litter but only if he isn't busy, other than that he just tells either Yamato or Seitaru to do it if he doesn't have the time.

A bit of Hajime's greedy side was starting to show when another thought came to mind, 'I'll let #15 wash Kuu since I haven't had the time to but once he's done I can clobber him!' he thought deviously, its a win-win situation being that Hajime doesn't have to clean Kuu and then he gets the satisfaction of beating the crap out of #15 before throwing him back in his cell.

So all Hajime had to do was wait.

* * *

Jyugo was just in the middle of putting shampoo in Kuu's fur when Kuu meowed at him. Jyugo smiled slightly, "yeah I know, I'll make sure to take special care behind the ears when I get to it," he said he scrubbed the shampoo throughout the cat's body. This all started two months ago when Jyugo noticed that Kuu was covered in dust when he came to visit him in his cell. Rock was then complaining that it was bad for an animal to be so dirty and wished that he could clean Kuu if he could but since they had no access to any care cat products to clean the cat with there is nothing he could about it. That had made Jyugo think a bit, knowing that Kuu belonged to Hajime and that Kuu stayed here in building 13 since Kuu wasn't allowed in the guard's apartment, it wasn't a bad idea to check in the guard's office if there were any products to clean Kuu with.

Jyugo decided to go early in the morning about four hours before Hajime's shift begins as there was hardly any night guard rotations in that area so Jyugo would be safe when wandering the halls. It took him an hour to go through all the locked cabinets then looking through each one but then it wasn't long before he found all of Kuu's care products, such as cat food, food bowl/water bowl, cat treats and toys, a cat bath that had a picture of cats on it, and various cat shampoo and conditioner and some cat perfume?

"Man Hajime is pretty obsessed isn't he?" Jyugo said to himself before something rubbed up against him with a slight 'mew'. Jyugo looked down to see Kuu looking up at him before meowing again Jyugo smiled before bending down to pick up Kuu, "man Hajime sure let you get dirty" Jyugo said when he rubbed Kuu's head then noticed a bit of black appear on his fingers. "All this crap is going to waste if he doesn't use it to clean you," Jyugo stated before grabbing some of the stuff, "but don't worry I'm sure Rock will be able to get you cleaned up in no time." Kuu meowed before landing in the cabinet just next to the cat tub and pushed it out.

Jyugo knew that once that metal tub hit the floor that it would make some noise and alert the night guards that he was in the office so he lunged forward and grabbed the tub before it hit the floor. "Now why would you do that? Do you want me to get caught?" Jyugo said slightly annoyed, but Kuu ignored him like cats do and jumped out of the cabinet then walked to a closed door that was opposite to the office's exit and then proceeded to scratch at the door and meow. "Huh? Is there something that you want to show me" Jyugo said then walked up to the door and was surprised that it wasn't locked and once he opened the door Kuu ran in. "Kuu? Where did you go?" Jyugo called out but to no avail, he couldn't see in the dark room, so he put down the cat tub softly on the floor then started to feel the walls for any switches.

Once he found the switch he turned it on and the whole room was engulfed in light that was so bright that it took a moment to get used to it since he was already adjusted to the dark.

"Alright Kuu what did you want to-" Jyugo was cut off when he turned around to see the most lavished bathroom that Jyugo has ever seen, the tile floor was polished, there was a large tub that could fill 10 people and 3 showers, 3 sinks, with a large mirror hanging over it, and off to the side was a changing room. To say the least, Jyugo was shocked, "sometimes I wonder if we're actually in prison."

He felt a slight scratching sensation on his left leg, he looked down to see Kuu with the bathtub beside him, looking all around him before looking down at the cat again, "you want me to clean you?" Jyugo asked shocked, Kuu stood on his hind legs with his front paws resting on his thighs before meowing pleadingly at him.

Jyugo sighed, "you know I've never done this before are you sure you want me to do it?" Jyugo asked but was responded with the same response. Jyugo sighed again, "well I guess if that's what you want but don't go crying to me when you don't like it!" Kuu seemed to grin if cats can grin that is, at Jyugo before getting off his thigh and waited patiently to figure out how he was to clean a cat by reading the directions on the bottles and figuring out which one goes first. It wasn't perfect the first time but he did better the second time when Jyugo noticed again that Kuu was dirty a week later by now after two months he feels he might be a bit of an expert now.

Jyugo now is able to put the perfect temperature of water to put in the tub, the right amount of shampoo and conditioner, how much to spray of the perfume, how to brush out all of Kuu's knots, and how to cut Kuu's claws without hurting him. And right now Jyugo is working on the shampoo and was getting bits of water and pouring slowly and carefully over Kuu's head as to not to get the shampoo in Kuu's eyes or ears.

* * *

Hajime was very shocked to see #15 treat his cat with such care, he knew just how useless the inmate was to certain things, well that's a lie, too many things! In fact, he is useless in everything that doesn't involve breaking out of jail but to see him so he expertly care for Kuu even though Hajime is very sure that #15 never took care of an animal in all of his years of being in prison, he supposes that even an old dog can learn some new tricks after all.

"Alright Kuu, you're almost done I just got to dry you off a bit," #15 said as he gingerly picked up Kuu from the tub then placed him in front of the oversized mirror where a white fluffy towel was sitting, after placing Kuu on the counter he saw #15 pick up the towel then started to rub his cat down with sure but not rough motions. Then when that was done #15 picked up a hairdryer, that Hajime was pretty sure belonged to Yamato since he trained so much he often showers here in the office, and he began to blowdry Kuu. Hajime could see that #15 was smiling slightly through the process and from what he usually sees from the kid he doesn't really smile all that often but only if its to smile mockingly at the guards when they would chase them. But here the guard was pretty sure that this was the first time that he has ever seen #15 smile so contently like this.

When #15 was done blowdrying Kuu, Hajime heard the inmate chuckle and he smirked a bit when he noticed that Kuu was now a giant puffball, the inmate then grabbed a brush and started to brush down the fur and once the fur lost its fluff #15 sprayed a bit of cats perfume on his fur.

* * *

He stepped back to looked at Kuu before grinning happily, "not bad you look better than before and smell better too" Jyugo praised and chuckled when Kuu meowed happily, "this time I don't have to clip your claws since their still short from last week so you're done for the day. Oh before I forget, no self-respecting guard can go to work without their uniform!" Jyugo turned around and grabbed the cat's hat from a nearby stool. Once on, Kuu meowed happily then jumped off the counter and began to do what Jyugo would call a very proud cat strut around the room, he laughed then began to pick up the products off the floor and take them to the sink to clean them off when he felt fur rub against his leg with another meow followed by two paws on his thighs.

He instantly knew what that was, after spending so much time with the sometimes serious cat Jyugo was starting to realize some of the cat's quirks and behaviors. "Alright, I get it you're hungry well let me finish off this tub then I'll get your breakfast" he promised as he rinsed all the remaining soap off the tub then grabbed another towel from the rack to wipe off the water, then to make it easier to carry grabbed all of the cat products and put them in the tub. Jyugo walked to the door pushing it open with his back and waited until Kuu to walked pass before he walked towards the cabinet where Hajime kept all of Kuu's care products. He placed the stuff on top of Hajime's desk as he can open the cabinet doors, once open Jyugo placed all of the products inside.

Then reached towards the back to grab Kuu's cat dish and a can of wet food, "alright Kuu you do all of Nanba a great service of being the best guard that building 13 has ever seen. And for your accomplishments you will be awarded a can of wet foods," Jyugo joked as he placed the cat food on the floor to which Kuu dug into immediately before the plate even reached the floor. "I'll be back in a minute I have to wipe the floor before the guards come in later" he walked to the bathroom and used the same towel that he used to clean the tub for the floor. Once cleaned he put everything back in its place, knowing that Kuu will be done with food once he was finished Jyugo didn't bother putting the towel into the laundry shoot just yet, so he walked back out to the room grabbed the empty food bowl and washed and wiped it in the bathroom.

Once he was finally finished he looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that Hajime wouldn't be back until another hour so that meant that the guards rotation to this side of the building was nonexistent at this point, "I'll be seeing you Kuu I got to be out of here and into my cell before Hajime comes baaaAAHHHHH!" Jyugo yelled when he looked back he saw Hajime standing there holding Kuu, "What the hell man! When the hell did you get here?!"

* * *

He watched the inmate for a while and when it was finally time for the inmate to get out of the bathroom he simply scooted back and allowed the door to open and that would hide him from #15 but was easily noticeable if you looked at the door. Though to say the least #15 didn't notice him at all, that goes to show how useless he really is.

He tried not to laugh because of how much the inmate was babying his cat even going so far as calling Kuu 'the greatest guard' that Nanba has ever seen, it was kinda hilarious, to say the least.

And just as #15 took a second trip to the bathroom he felt like an idiotic child for hiding from a teenager when he decided how dramatic it would be to see him there in the dark when the kid came back. He silently walked over to his desk to where Kuu was and picked him up, he instantly noticed how clean he was and he can smell the sweet smell of orange blossoms from his fur, he was vaguely aware of the perfume. The perfume might have been a gift from Hitoshi from when he first had gotten Kuu some time back, maybe last year if he wasn't mistaken. But all in all, it was not a bad smell though he might ask Hitoshi to get him a perfume that was slightly manlier than this since Kuu is a male cat after all.

"I'll be seeing you Kuu I got to be out of here and into my cell before Hajime comes baaaAAHHHHH!" the kid jumped screaming with a hand on his chest as #15 looked at him in fear. He was right it was hilarious, "What the hell man! When the hell did you get here?!"

Hajime looked at him with a serious face though on the inside he was laughing at the kid's expression, "I should be asking you the same thing. #15 what are you doing out of your cell?" Hajime asked, secretly wondering what the kid would come up with to explain this. To his astonishment, the kid blushed as he looked at the floor while looking extremely annoyed, "I'm waiting #15 and if you don't give me an answer as to why you are in my office at this time of the morning, I won't stop with pounding you at the back side of your head! I will beat you black and blue and then some. So I repeat why are you in my office?"

#15 growled before yelling, "I was giving your cat a bath okay!"

* * *

Jyugo never felt so humiliated to be caught for doing something as picking after a cat when it was Hajime's responsibility to care for him, he never thought that Hajime would ever catch him here usually he finishes up what he has to do then he's back in his cell so he can have at least one more hour to sleep before Hajime comes banging on his cell for them to wake up. This was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him and a lot has happened but why did it have to be Hajime! And Jyugo was in no mood to be beaten up at this time of morning either.

"I was giving your cat a bath okay!" Jyugo yelled, knowing that his face was bright red at this point, "it sorta just happened okay! Rock said that it was important to care for your pets and when I came to get the supplies so Rock can clean Kuu, he sorta told me to do it instead!" Hajime looked shocked, to say the least then out of the blue before he knew it Hajime was looming over him with a look of utter death.

"Still doesn't explain why you're out of your cell, as far as I know, I never gave any orders to do so, from my standpoint I see an escaping inmate in my office before roll call," by then Kuu was no longer in Hajime's arms and was sitting happily on the guard's desk. Hajime then punched his head, causing him to scream in pain before he was picked up and thrown over the guard's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, Hajime! I can walk you know, put me down!" Jyugo complained, punching at the guards back, "put me down goddammit!"

When they finally neared his cell Hajime opened the door before throwing him in, with such force that Jyugo was thrown at the wall causing his friends to wake up screaming at the sudden commotion.

Rock was shocked upon waking to see Jyugo sliding down the wall then looking back at Hajime as if he lost his mind, Uno was furious that he was woken from his 'beauty sleep' to, what he calls, this bullshit; and Nico still half asleep was laughing to himself while making references about anime that none of them were sure were from the same show.

"#15 you better not let me see you out of your cell at this time again!" Hajime growled before pounding his fists together in a threatening manner, "or I will kick your ass black and blue." With that, Hajime stormed out of the cell with the slam of the door and with all the excitement gone they turned to Jyugo who hasn't gotten up from the floor.

"What the hell was that all about?" Uno asked.

"Don't ask" Jyugo groaned pitifully on the floor.

Nico gave one last chuckle before falling asleep, Rock groaned about having been woken up since he was having an awesome dream about a dessert he was eating, while Uno raged that he was dreaming about a hot babe at a casino.

His friends were assholes.

Just an hour later Hajime came back around to do the mandatory roll call, everyone was awake at this point except for Nico, the others were grumbling to themselves for their lack of sleep because when Hajime left their cell none of them could go back to sleep which aggravated Rock and Uno to hell. Blaming Jyugo for escaping their cell at an unholy hour, and that he was the one in trouble, didn't give him the right to bother them when they are sleeping.

Like he said his friends were assholes.

Rock and Uno sat closest to the window whining and complaining to each other, Jyugo decided to stay out of trouble just in case they turn on him and sat in the corner of the room away from them, when Hajime did roll call Nico, he woke up happily, "wow you guys I had the most amazing dream, you wouldn't believe-"

"SO DID WE!" Uno and Rock shouted glaring at Nico with envy, causing Nico to be confused as to we they were so angry with him.

"#15" Hajime called since it was his turn on the roll call list, Jyugo glared at Hajime knowing perfectly well that the guard can see him from where he was at the window.

Not a moment later the door to their cell opened and there stood Hajime with the clipboard in his hands, the others barely registered his presence since they were bickering amongst themselves, though more from Rock and Uno since Nico was trying calm the situation. Jyugo grumbled before saying, "what do you want?"

Hajime smirked before signaling to the hall, "you #15 will be coming with me the rest of will be led by officer Yamato to the cafeteria this morning" he said not waiting for a reply before walking into the hall.

Jyugo was shocked, 'this couldn't be because of earlier is it? I was giving his cat a bath! He should be grateful!' he thought annoyed, he turned to the others and they all stared at him with questioning eyes but he shrugged signaling that he had no clue what was happening, Rock and Nico seemed to let it go but Uno still looked at him with a bit of concern. Jyugo just gave him a small smile and shook his head as a way to tell him to not worry about him and that he will be fine though unsure Uno reluctantly accepted. Since Hajime nearly beat him to death at the tournament Uno is on shaky but accepting grounds with the guard.

Jyugo stood up to leave, "what do you want?" Jyugo called out as he walked out the door.

Hajime immediately closed the door behind him before leading him in the direction of the guard's office, "this #15 will be a punishment for sneaking into a guards office when no officials are present, tampering with Nanba property such as the cabinet which holds many confidential documents about the inmates and the facility, and the use of the bathroom when no guard is present. The list goes on #15 and it's not looking good and you shall be punished accordingly."

Jyugo was shocked, "I wasn't trying to learn any secrets about the building! I was just trying to clean your cat! YOUR CAT! If you did that maybe I wouldn't have to!" Jyugo yelled angrily.

Hajime just stared blankly ahead as they neared the office, "and if it wasn't for you then I would have the time to clean him" he said as he opened the door to the office, he was in pure shock when he saw what he could describe was a mountain of cats products and various other cleaning supplies. Yamato and Seitaru were standing there with cleaning supplies, Yamato holding a spray bottle and cleaning rag while Seitaru was holding a mop and bucket.

Yamato laughed walking up to him, "thank you #15 cleaning like a true Japanese man! AHAHAHAHA!" he handed him his cargo then walked out of the room laughing all the while. Then Seitaru came up to him and then gave him the mop and broom, "good luck, I'm sure you'll do great" and he too left the room.

Jyugo stared in disbelief, "what the hell is all this! What the fuck is going on?" he yelled as he whirled around to glare at Hajime who just stood there with a serious expression.

"This is your punishment for leaving your cell and since you seem to have a knack for cleaning from now on you will be in charge of cleaning the office as well as the bathroom for a month and then your permanent punishment that you will be looking after Kuu when I am unable too" Hajime stated, walking to the door causing Jyugo to yell all sorts of profanities at the guard's turned back. "And another thing #15," Hajime turned to look at Jyugo over his shoulder with a large smile with a murderous gleam in his eye, "if I ever see you in here at night again, I'll kill you."

Jyugo resisted the urge to shiver in fear, Hajime chuckled before looking forward, "I don't know what you need to me to clean because all I really need to do is put all these ridiculous cleaning supplies away" Jyugo said annoyed.

Hajime only chuckled as he turned once more to look at him as he was halfway from closing the door, completely ignoring his comment as he smiled at Jyugo with a very uncharacteristic pleasant smile, "make sure you clean well in here because it can get really dirty," and with that Hajime slammed the door shut with such force that the room shook.

Jyugo was about to call Hajime an idiot as he began to lose balance when all of a sudden all the perfectly neat papers on the guard's desk fell to the floor causing them to be scattered everywhere then to top it all off dust fell from the ceiling covering everything in its path. Jyugo, covered in a small dusk pile, shook in anger looking and feeling miserable as he reared back his head, "I HATE YOU HAJIME!"

* * *

Hajime stood in the middle of the corridor with Seitaru who looked incredibly nervous as he held up three fingers.

3 2 1.

"I HATE YOU HAJIME!"

"This kid is too easy" he laughed, in fact, he was laughing so hard that he began to cry a little.

"Are you sure supervisor that we should leave him in there by himself. What about the papers that you have to do?" Seitaru asked twiddling his thumbs together.

Through his laughter, he explained, "the kid... haha... will be fine... if he tries to escape I'll kill him... HAHAHAHA, I wonder what he's going to think once he sees the bathroom! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed hardly having any control at this point. "AHAHAHA and don't worry about the papers... Ah hahaha, I'll get to them later...AHAHAHAHHA!"

"I think you're enjoying this way too much, sir," Seitaru said, before sighing, "I'm going on ahead to patrol sir" he bowed and then walked away too which Hajime barely acknowledged as he too walked away, though still laughing, in the other direction.

It wasn't long before Hajime had control over himself when he noticed Kuu in the corridor meowing as he looked at him with the most adorable expression, "hey Kuu" Hajime gushed over his cat as he bent down to pick him up. Everyone knows that he cares about Kuu but no one really knows to what extent because leave him alone in a room with the cat then you'll see a very different Hajime. A Hajime that baby talks to Kuu, plays with different cat toys, and maybe takes thousands of pictures that he never posts but if anyone ever knew that then he'll kill them.

He instantly noticed how shiny and how soft his fur was as he pets him he definitely smelt a lot better too, there was a faint smile playing on his lips as he began walking again with Kuu still in his arms, "I guess the kid isn't completely useless."

He might have to give a slight comment about #15 being too thin to Shiro later before lunch.

* * *

Jyugo spent the whole morning cleaning and when he finally cleaned the office and then the muddy bathroom he was led to the cafeteria where Shiro gave him an unusually large helping of food and desert that all his friends, especially Rock, were jealous of.

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for coming by!**

 **I really appreciate it!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
